dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Goz
is the antagonist in the "The Silver Witch" arc. He is a in the "Demon Realm's Princess" arc. Biography Goz is the prince of Charon Kingdom. He is the son of Datie. His alter ego is , the champion of Argore. He is famous in the northern Human Nations. History Goz encounters a young Regena and Omiros in the past. Appearance His face resembles a goblin. Personality Goz is a selfish man, who prioritise his own self interest and preservation. Goz shows symptoms of . Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Datie :Mother. Goz internally calls her a . ;Keneo :His sister-in-law. ;Kuroki ;Kuna :He was attracted to Kuna. ;Omiros ;Regena :He lusted after Regena. Story The Silver Witch Parsis was in the expedition in searching for Regena. He killed multiple goblins easily. He fought and lost against Kuna. Omiros dreamt of his encounter of Goz. Parsis is away from Argore Kingdom. Parsis headed towards the Charon Kingdom, where he greeted his brother-in-law; Keneo. He dissolved his magical appearance back to his original face. He meets Datie and convinced his mother that he has no intention to go against the Demon King or the Dark Knight. He'd requested his mother to provide some aphrodisiac for his journey to Velos Kingdom. Parsis accompanies Omiros to Velso Kingdom. Parsis introduces himself to Kyouka. When Kyouka dressed up and presented to Parsis, his eyes focused on Kyouka's chest. Goz was forced to accompany Kyouka to meet Kuna and Kuroki. Kuna used domination magic on Goz and forces him to follow her to a private room. Goz told everything about Omiros to Kuna. Parsis stares intently on Regena, throughout the interrogation on Regena. Goz invited some females from the ball to calm his lower body when he drank the drug. He embraced them but he considers them inferior to Kuna and Kyouka. He is planning to obtain Regena. Goz travelled back to Charon and killed a guard outside the treasure vault. He took out the pot that was sealed the subordinate god of Nargol. Parsis approached Regena and Omiros at the watchtower. He undo his magic face, his face was recognised by Regena and Omiros. Goz secretly led his goblin subordinate to Argore Kingdom. Goz attempted to rape Regena in front of Omiros. Goz unleashed the Hundred Arms Giant. He'd witnessed the Dark Knight killed the Hundred Arms Giant with one strike from a distance. Knowing he can't beat the Dark Knight, he vexing gives up on Regena. He'd decided to find more women outside of Argore, but he stops as Datie found him shortly. He was surrounded by Charon's goblin soldiers. Datie captures Goz for stealing the Demon King's important object. Goz pathetically cries for Regena's help. The Demon Realm's Princess Goz walks towards the reception hall of the Sweet Castle. He greets his mother, Datie. He was surprised with Helkart's sudden appearance. Datie asked Goz if Helkart has returned, Goz replied he didn't know. Datie curses Goz for being useless, while Goz wished for his mother to die. Goz was surveying the human army with the magic mirror, he reported to his mother that the humans has entered the Blue Forest. He commanded the goblins and insects soldiers against the humans. Goz curses at the humans for almost being destroyed by the goblins. He secretly planning to escape amongst the humans. He paid attention to his mother and Helkart's conversation. He and Datie became speechless when Helkart say Alphos is strong, and perhaps more stronger than Odis. Goz used magic to disguised as Torx. He sneaked towards Charis and Remus, but Charis threw her axe at Goz. Goz tries to diffuse the situtation by claiming to be Torx. Shirone approached the three and tells them to retreat. Shirone sees Goz's true face and says it is goblin-like and familiar. Disguising as Torx, Goz laughs disgustingly when he is looking forward for beautiful women in Ariadia Republic. Remus noticed the personality change of Torx, as he wasn't a lecher before. Remus speculates that he has gone crazy under the influence of the forest. The Beast God's Desert In Ariadia Republic, Regena and Sienna had captured Goz. Goz was restrained in a rope bondage in the basement of Regena's mansion. Regena plans to "torture" him until she return him back to Nargol. She continue torturing Goz with whipping and (she isn't aware that it is ), however Goz was experiencing pleasure. Abilities * is a strong blinding light. * is a fireball. * | |}} accelerates the movement and the movement was like a wind. *Goz can't use Charm Magic, but it is possible to use magic to make one's personality aggressive. *Goz can changed his form by magic, but it doesn't work on those with strong magical powers. He would look attractive to the weak. * || }}. Development His character is very loosely based on . His point of view title is . Goz and Regena's excitement will continue. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Yarf